


Bonds

by Brightershadows



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cellos, Cute, Duets, F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, Please Read!!!, Violins, chamber Orchestras, dont know why I write this, fluffy fluff fluff fluff fluff, idk I'm an orcha dork so don't judge, im wierd like that, orchestras, violas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightershadows/pseuds/Brightershadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lucy, quiet and shy, plays the cello. Natsu, popular and bold, plays the violin. They bond with their music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

She'd always liked him, in some way. When they were kids, they'd been friends. His best friend lived next door, so she's played with them on numerous occasions. Soccer, frisbee, tag, hide-and-go-seek, you name it.   
When they were about seven she had to move away, out of the country, for her fathers work. It wasn't a horrible experience really. She's gotten to move around all of Europe, going to places like Greece, and visiting ancient temples, living in Italy, in France.   
In her Freshman year of High School they'd moved back, back into their old house, in their old town.   
None of her old friends remembered her, at least not fully. They had a faint recognition of her, but not really. The boy next door, Gray, had no recollection of her at all. She should've known, after all it had been eight years since they'd played together, and they hadn't kept in touch at all.   
On the first day of school, she saw him again. Natsu. He looked the same as he always had, with his pink hair flaming up from his head. He was popular, and handsome, and kind.   
But he too, didn't remember her. He was in half of her classes, it turned out, smart, like her. He was swarmed by girls, and always had a smile on his face. She felt so uncomfortable being near him. She was shy, and quiet. She was nervous in the crowd surrounding him.   
In the mornings, when she arrived early, she'd go into the corner by the window and read. As everyone surrounded him and his pals she wouldn't even look up, not until the teacher came in and class started.   
But there was one thing she always looked forward to every week. Orchestra. In actuality Quartet practice, every Wednesday. She played the cello, had played since she's moved. He played violin, was the best in the school.  
When the four of them played together, it was magic. Natsu, first violin, Levy, second violin. Rogue, violist. And her, Lucy, cellist. The sound blended together, created sights and images and colors in the air. The Viola sang, deep and melodious as the violins played high and strong in the background. The cello, loudest of all, made it deep and wonderful, like the ocean, when it soloed.   
But the best moment of her life, as well as the scariest and most nerve racking time, was when her teacher assigned her and Natsu to duet together.   
"The best students in school need to be shown off together," he'd said.   
She'd ran home that day, fast, the sun shining. And she took out her cello, and practiced. She practice for hours and hours, not stopping even when her wrists aches from the vibrato and her fingers were blistered from pizzicato and shifting on the the strings.   
She only stopped when her brother came in, took her hands off the cello, and picked her up. It was past eleven at night. She fell asleep on his back, and he'd tucked her into bed that night.   
The next day was a Wednesday, and they all played Quartet together. It ended as usual, with packing up their instruments, and Lisanna coming in to walk home with Natsu.   
His perfect, snow haired, beautiful, girlfriend. She couldn't play an instrument to save her life, but loved listening to Natsu play for her. It was rather frustrating, really. They had orchestra sixth period, last, and she came in, giggling and happy, every day.   
Lucy finished zipping up her cello case, and put it in its wrack. She walked out, silent as usual, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. It was the same as always, until Natsu called out to her.   
"Good job today Lucy!!!"  
She left the school blushing, a small smile on her face. She was in a good mood for the rest of the day, after that.  
It was on one of the days they were practicing that it happened. The rumours had been floating around the school for ages, and it proved to be true when she saw Natsu face that day. He had broken up with Lisanna, because she had cheated on him.   
When Lucy entered the room, his face was set, filled with tenderness and hurt and passion. And his music, oh, his music. It was eerie and mournful and absolutely beautiful. She knew he was just warming up, but she had never heard him play as well as he did that day.   
She unpacked her instrument, and dragged a chair over to the two stands set up, facing each other. Natsu was at one of them already, standing up and ready. He looked so delicate and gorgeous in that moment, the sun shining down her angular face, his eyes closed.   
His eyes shot open as she sat down, and he apologized thoroughly for not greeting her when she came in and went on and on. She didn't use her voice, just shook her head and smiled.   
He asked her if she was ready, and she merely nodded. She pulled her hair to the side of her head, placed the cello in between her knees, her bow set on the string. But Natsu didn't have his instrument up. He was watching her, his eyes full of light and happiness.   
"You know," he said softly. "I'm glad Lisanna cheated on me. I'm glad we broke up." He smiled gently. "Because I like you, Luce I really like you. The way you are quiet and beautiful but you don't even know it. The way you naturally fill the room with light as soon as you step in it. Lucy Heartfilia, from the moment I met you I have been starstruck."   
And then he put his instrument up, and nodded. And they played.  
The two sounds mused together, delicately and playfully, mending together into one, and creating the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. They bonded, growing stronger and more powerful with every note they played. The afternoon sun seemed to glow brighter, and the air was filled with colors, with pinks and blues and greens and they played. She closed her eyes, and felt the warmth of the music envelope her.  
If anything is heaven, she thought. This is it.


End file.
